Yin and Yang
by REDRydingHood
Summary: Hana and Simon are twins, mysteriously nobody really knows where they and their mother came from but they are well folded into the village of Konoha and well on their way to becoming Shinobi, one problem Hana has health problems and just can't seem to pass the acadamy exams to become a Kunoichi. some OCxNaruto, OCxNeji, maybe some others but i'm not sure exactly how it'll go


**Hey guess what i'm back and yes this is a new fanfiction... yeah yeah i know i did it again but i just couldn't resist i mean the story just popped into my head and i had to write it ... i still might finish my others but for now they are kinda on hiatus love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did there would be way more fanservice for the girls ^3^)**

* * *

Chapter one intro

Hana PoV

I rolled over in the bed Snuggling closer to the warm body next to me. Feeling the arm wrap around my waist, I smiled with my eyes closed. "Good morning Si" I said still not opening my eyes. I felt the arm tighten and then let go as my twin brother got up and left a pocket of cold space where he had been. I pouted and heard him chuckle before opening the curtains and flooding the room with bright light. "Ackk!" I pulled the covers over my face.

"Come on sleepy head. You don't want to be late you know what today is right?" _Oh Crap!_ I jumped out of bed and ran out of my brothers room, I got half way to my room when I screeched to a stop and back peddled back to the recently vacated room and kissed my twin on the cheek "thanks, I love you" then I hurried back half hearing the shouted "ANYTIME!" Once in my room I frantically searched through my drawers for clothes, throwing my pajamas out into the laundry basket. I finally emerged wearing a pair of dark shorts and an overlarge purple sweater. I smiled to my twin who had waited for me and we walked down the hall to the kitchen where our mother was burning something that I suppose was supposed to be breakfast. I looked around the corner curiously and yet cautiously (moms "cooking" was known to be explosive). She noticed us there even though her back was turned. She always does, don't ask me how I haven't figured it out.

"Darlings! I know today is a special day for you both so I decided to make you some breakfast!" she turned and revealed the source of the ghastly smell.

"MOM! How do you..." I started but was cut off mid-sentence by Simon.

"That's ok mother we are running a bit late we'll just pick something up along the way." He said effectively dodging the sticky situation, and ensuring that we won't have to eat whatever it was in that pan. _I love my twin! _

Mom just smiled and nodded as we walked out the door. "So Si do you think it will be hard this year?" I questioned my brother. He just shrugged "it's difficult to say, but I'm sure you'll do fine, I believe in you sweetheart*" I rolled my eyes at his deliberate dodge. Even though we were twins he had graduated the academy before me. Of course most of the village wasn't surprised that I hadn't graduated yet. What most of the people were surprised at was that I hadn't given up yet and was still trying after four failed attempts in two years. Today was my fifth attempt and this time the teacher had made some modifications to the test, at least he said he had, for the entire class. I had to admit I was a bit nervous, nobody has told us what the test will be like or even what to expect, everyone else however seemed to know what it involved.

We were halfway there and I looked sideways at my brother, he was slightly taller than me and had darker colors. Mom used to teas us that my brother had stolen my colors. For while he was dark haired with deep green eyes, I had white hair and the palest of green eyes. He had graduated two years previously and was a member of a team of genin lead by Anza Kane, a jonin shinobi. They had arrived back late last night from a mission and he had been given the day off from training to come support me in my endeavors. He noticed me staring and flashed me a grin "see something you like sweetheart*?"

"Nope just wondering if there was actually a face under all those freckles or if you were just made of them" I said smugly rolling my eyes at him. He was always like this, constantly flirting with every female he meets and that includes me. I know kind of weird considering we are twins and all. Sometimes I wonder if he's actually joking.

"We're here" he says suddenly jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh thanks Si" I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek "I've got to go in see you when it's over" he smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Good luck sweetheart*" and then I turned walking into the building.

Simon PoV

I was so nervous, but I couldn't show her that. she was nervous too, i had to be calm, cool, act like it was nothing so she wouldn't be scared. i caught her staring and unconsciously asked if she saw something she liked. I mentally kicked myself. _this is your twin sister man what are you thinking. _ but when she responded that she was just wondering if i had a face under my freckles i was surprised that the rejection actually hurt. _there must be something wrong with me._ we reached the building and i wished her luck, then she turned and walked inside. i sighed and walked down the street looking around. this place sure has gone through some rough changes since we arrived here with our mother.

she's never told us where we came from before or who our father was, all the rest of the village knows is that anna arrived at the village a year after the kyuubi's attack on konoha. the story was she came with two children, two year old twins, and and nobody but the hokage knew where she had come from. and now with what happened at the chunin exams nobody knew.

"yo! Simon whats up, isn't your sister taking the exam again?" the voice snapped me out of my inner thoughts. "oh hey Kiba, yeah she's taking it again, fifth time in two years."

"dang, you'd think the girl would give up" he said nonchalantly but i could tell he was impressed with my twin's persistence. "yeah well that's my sister." I smiled "I just hope this time she passes, she's tried so hard to get this far." he nodded in agreement.

Kiba PoV

Hana was one of the most persistent people i knew. she was also seriously intelligent. if it wasn't for her health issues i'm sure she would have graduated much sooner. i think everyone in the village felt sorry for the girl. the rumor was she had extremely low chakra levels which caused her to become exhausted easily. I'd seen her out in the training grounds she knew all the forms, her aim was precise, and she could pack a punch but she just didn't have the energy to keep going. the worst thing was she would try to keep going and it usually ended up costing her. she would go until she passed out, or had one of those fits where she couldn't breath. I'd been there once when she had over done it, and boy was it the most terrifying thing i'd ever been through.

*Flashback*

There she is Hana Soru, she's been over there at that training dummy for hours. I looked over my shoulder at her from where i was with Akamaru. "what do you think boy? something seems off"

he looked at me and woofed then i noticed that she was starting to kick the dummy with flawless precision and i was taken aback. _wasn't she supposed to be the weak one? _she had pretty much ruined the crude dummy when she suddenly stopped, swayed and fell to her hands and knees. "ahh!" I gasped out and ran towards her. she turned and looked at me breathing hard and shallow. she had wide eyes and her mouth flapped soundlessly trying to says something

"what? ... i don't understand, what do you need?" i said frantically looking around for anyone else or anything that could help. she grabbed my sleeve and i looked at her and she slowly mouthed one word... 'Simon'.

*end flashback*

I had picked her up and carried her running towards the hospital when her brother came out of nowhere and took her from me, he had seemed to know what was going on without me telling him. we became friends after that day and have stayed that way ever since.

Hana Pov

As i got into the test room i looked around and saw the younger kids all sitting eagerly waiting for the testing to begin. i sighed and sat down in the back next to a girl with green hair and a boy with a blue scarf.

"he you're that girl who keeps failing the test!" the kid in front of me with purple eyes said rather loudly, and the rest of the room turned to look at me. I glared at him and said "so? whats it to you pipsqueak?" he looked a bit taken aback as if he hadn't really expected me to say anything then he turned around and shut up looking embarrassed. "have you really failed a lot?" i heard the voice from the right almost missing the quiet whisper. i turned and saw the girl with green hair looking at me like she was nervous.

"oh don't worry I've only failed because of health issues, but this year i'm going to do it! this is the year i make it, I can feel it" I told her boldly. she smiled and the boy on my left let out a snort. "you got something to say scarf-boy?" i asked him haughtily.

"yes actually, i was wondering why you don't just quit, with health issues like yours you wouldn't last a day as a shinobi." he smirked bluntly. I fumed "i'll show you!," I all but yelled at him, "i'm going to be the strongest Kunoichi there's ever been and then you'll have to eat your words scarf-boy!" I turned and sat with my arms crossed until the teacher came in.

"hello children the time has come, I'll call out your name and then you will enter the door to my left and face your test, when you are finished return here for your results." Iruka-sensei is the proctor for the exam as usual. I waited as he called out the names of the other kids in the room, then finally he called out "Soru, Hana" and i stood up and walked to the front. he smiled and gave me a thumbs up, but i was already having bad feelings about it. I gulped and walked through the door.

* * *

***Simons nickname for Hana**

**Alright yes I know a bit of a cliff hanger but thats where my brother told me to stop so blame him! hehe anyway what did you think? should I continue? Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
